1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural mounting components of the type which are embedded in cast concrete and, more particularly, to an anchoring track which is designed to be embedded in the surface of a concrete member and fitted with a removable filler body protecting it against mortar penetration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Embedded anchoring tracks in the ceiling, floor or walls of a structure serve a variety of mounting purposes, including the support of objects by suspension or clamping attachment and/or the support and guidance of objects which are intended to be displaceable along the track. Commonly, the cross-sectional profile of an anchoring track is of rectangular outline, with a central longitudinal slot for the insertion of one or more anchoring members.
The penetration of mortar into an anchoring track during the concrete casting operation can present a serious problem, especially when longitudinal displaceability of an anchoring member along the track is desired. It has therefore already been suggested that the penetration of mortar could be prevented by inserting into the cavity of the anchoring track a filler body which is removed, after the surrounding concrete has set.
Such a solution is suggested in the German Gebrauchsmuster (Utility Model) No. 1 938 296. It involves the creation of a styrofoam filler body through a steam-foaming operation on an enclosed anchoring track which has been filled with polystyrol beads. This solution has the disadvantage of requiring the application of steam and elevated sealing pressures to the anchoring track during the steam-foaming operation. Where only moderate pressure can be applied, this method is subject to the risk that portions of the filler body are lost during pre-installation handling of the anchoring track.
This foamed-in filler body is removed from the embedded anchoring track by breaking it into fragments and retrieving the fragments through the slot of the anchoring track. This removal operation requires a breaking tool and it is very time-consuming and messy.
From the German Gebrauchsmuster (Utility Model) No. 1 784 846 is known a channel-shaped curtain rod which is designed to be embedded in concrete or ceiling plaster, the downwardly facing opening of the channel being closed during the plastering operation by means of a removable filler body of pressed paper or plastic. On the back side of the filler body is arranged a tape which serves to pull the filler body from the slot of the embedded curtain rod. This prior art filler body is designed to be reused and is not intended to be destroyed during removal.
The described curtain rod filler body is not suitable for use with an anchoring track of the type under consideration, because it cannot fill out the entire cross section of the track profile, occupying only a central portion which is as wide as the longitudinal slot of the track. Accordingly, this filler body is incapable of plugging the axial ends of the track, so that mortar flowing around the track would be free to penetrate into the track from both axial ends.